forest_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings are available in the shop. Description Buldings are a feature in the game. There are many types of Buildings. Each Building has its own speciality. Logs are one of the main items for the Buildings. Some Buildings can be bought using only Logs while some can be bought by using both Coins and Logs. After buying and placing it in the forest, Buildings will be unbuilt. It takes a few builts to finish a Building. Each builts requires some Logs. After finishing the Building, the Buildings will be in their final stage. Each Buildings requires a number of items to be completed. Most Buildings requires Wooden Logs, Thatchings, Stones, Ropes and Paints. Other Buildings requires other special items. Required items can be send to you as gifts by Neighbours or can be recieved as rewards for completing certain Missions or Titles. When clicked, a pop-up will appear showing what items the Building requires to complete. When all the items are collected, a button reading "Complete" will appear. When clicked the Complete button, the Building will be completed. Some Buildings will give Coins, Foods or Logs as rewards. Building rewards can be collected on each 24 hours. Some Buildings will be already completed when bought. They do not need any builts or items to be completed. Types There are three types of Buildings. 'Making Buildings' Making Buildings are one of the three types. The player can make things inside these kinds of Buildings. Two items can be made in each ones by mixing two other items. These Buildings are the only ones which gives out some rewards on every 24 hours. 'Storing Buildings' Storing Buildings are one of the three types. The player can store certain items in these kinds of Buildings. There is limit in storing. Only one kind of items can be stored. These Buildings does not give out rewards like the Making Buildings. 'Other Buildings' Other Buildings are one of the three types. These kinds of buildings are different from the other two kinds. The use of these Buildings varies on each. Like the Storing Buildings, these Buildings also does not give out rewards. Buildings 'Shop Buildings' *Stone House *Workshop *Stockyard *Smithy *Totem Pole *Training Ground *Hen House *Cabin *Christmas House *Hotel *Store House *Garden Store *Monkey Tree (only for sale after completing the Animal Trainer: 1 mission) *Treasure House *Prank House *Flower Shop *Pet Shop *Pet House *Green House *Magic Castle *Pond/Fishery *Barber Shop (only for sale in Sky City) *Tailor Shop (only for sale in Sky City) *Fireworks Factory *Fireworks Cannon *Dog House *Magic School (only for sale in Sky City) *Magic Fountain (only for sale in Sky City *Game Palace (only for sale in Sky City) *Fireplace *Xmas Tree *Science Hut *Forest Kitchen *Mount Training Camp 'Upgraded Buildings' *Stockyard --> Stable *Monkey Tree (Teaches Monkeys new tricks) *Treasure House --> VIP Treasure House *Flower Shop --> Upgraded Flower Shop *Pond/Fishery --> Upgraded Fisher *Science Hut --> Upgraded Science Hut Sky City Buildings *Giant Cave Trivia *Barber Shop, Tailor Shop and the Magic School are only for sale in the Sky City shop. *5 Buildings can be stored in the Magic Castle. *Some Buildings can be send to the Sky City inside the Magic Castle. Category:Forest Story Category:Buildings